


Breathing Space

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has to leave. Tony won't make it easy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/21033604321/so-thats-it-youre-going-to-pack-up-and-leave).

“So that’s it? You’re going to pack up and leave?” Tony hopes that he sounds derisive and unimpressed. He doesn’t feel it. “The brave Captain America running away from a fight. There’s a first.”

“I’m not running,” Steve says, even if he won’t look at Tony, even if he is instead looking down as he shoves his clothes into backpack. They’re clothes that Tony bought for him, replacing the cheap standard-issue items SHIELD had provided him with. A stupid, petty part of Tony wants to take them back. “I need some space. Just for one night.”

“It won’t be for ‘one night’. If you go, you’re not going to come back.” Tony has been through enough break-ups to know the routine. They’ve never hurt before, not like this. It’s been like ripping off a plaster. This one is more like a bullet wound. “This is stupid. It’s all because of -“

“If you get into this again, I really won’t be coming back,” Steve threatens, a low grumble that actually makes Tony shut up. “I’m not going to run off with Agent Carter. You need to stop thinking like that. It’s too much.”

“She’s Peggy’s niece.” Tony can see the pang of heartache on Steve’s face every time that he looks at her. It’s stupid to be jealous of someone who is long-dead, and maybe it’s even more foolish to be jealous of her descendants. He can’t help it. This relationship is the best he’s ever had; he feels like he’s just waiting for it to fall apart.

“Exactly. She’s her niece.” Steve closes his bag and gives a long, world-weary sigh. It’s a sound that makes Tony want to grab hold of him and hang on until they both feel better. “I don’t know what I can say any more. I can’t make you trust me. I can’t-“

“It’s not about trust. It’s about inevitability.” His voice is spiralling out of control. He hates the sound of it, so he rubs his hand over his face and tries to ground himself again. “You don’t see it, Steve. You don’t see how people look at you.”

Tony has to see it every day. He is not only dating Steve Rogers - there is also Captain America. There isn’t a person alive who doesn’t want to leave him stripped and sated, and Tony has to see it reflected in the eyes of every person that Steve interacts with. Maybe there’s a touch of paranoia there, and there is certainly a large helping of insecurity. It’s never bothered him with anyone else. He has had a lot of desirable people on his arm, but he’s never felt quite as at risk of losing them.

He brings his hand back down from his face when he hears the sound of Steve stepping towards him. He wants to back away. When Steve gets close to him, all of his defences go down. Steve makes him weak. He hates that.

“Tony,” Steve murmurs. He sounds like he’s breaking apart. Only Steve can manage the contrast of being the strongest soldier in the world with the softest heart. Tony wants to punch him for that, but in the end all he does is close his eyes when Steve’s large hand comes to rest on his cheek. “Please, Tony.”

Steve doesn’t specify what he’s pleading for, and Tony thinks that maybe he doesn’t need to. He grabs hold of the front of Steve’s t-shirt, clinging onto it until his knuckles ache.


End file.
